This invention relates to an airless high pressure spray gun.
In particular, the present invention relates to a high pressure spray gun of the type having safety means for avoiding accidental physical contact between parts of the human body and the unatomized part of the spray jet adjacent the spray nozzle opening.
The unatomized part of a spray jet discharged at high pressure is very dangerous because of its ability to penetrate human skin and flesh and, therby, cause severe injury to, for instance, the user of the spray gun. By providing the spray gun with safety means in the form of forwardly extending protector studs, accidental contact with the unatomized part of the spray jet is avoided.
A spray nozzle provided with such protector studs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,411. However, the safety means of the disclosed spray nozzle is disadvantageous in that the protector studs thereof easily get covered with spray material and that the operation of the gun thereby is impaired.
The object of the present invention is to create a safe high pressure spray gun provided with protector studs which are prevented from being hit by the spray material.